Always Comes Back to Haunt Us
by dragonlots
Summary: The past is a dangerous thing and so are the secrets that were kept to 'protect' Earth during Pres. Clark's dictatorship. The crew of the Excalibur stumble over one and Pres.Sheridan has to deal with the fallout. B5,Crusade, SGA, SG1, & some surprises.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the programs or characters for B5, Crusade, Stargate Atlantis or SG1. I write fanfic for fun and practice.

Always Comes Back to Haunt Us

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Prologue

A slight smile touched President Clark's pudgy lips as yet another scream sounded outside. His office walls rattled from the constant gun fire and he scrawled his signature on the final decree invoking marshal law.

"Done." He pushed the document across his desk to a general who waited for it. "Make certain this goes to Mars, Babylon 5, and the rest of our colonies."

The career soldier curtly nodded as his fingers reluctantly took the order. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and General, attend personally to that 'other' matter. Quietly."

"Already done, sir."

"Good." Clark sat back in his leather chair, crossing his arms across his stomach. He closed his eyes and listed to the sound of the door closing and the sweet music of disloyal senators dying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

Listening to the steady hum of the hyper drive engines, Matthew Gideon sipped his coffee. An old fashioned newspaper was spread across the dining room table and his eyes scanned the print for any interesting articles.

"You're up late, Matthew," an amused clipped voice remarked.

"Haven't seen you in along while, Galen," he looked up at the techno mage. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there." Galen pushed back his black cloak and sat down in the chair opposite Gideon. "Anything interesting?"

"No."

"Pity. I rather enjoy the crossword puzzle."

"Go for it." He pushed the paper toward the wizard. "We'll be at Babylon Five in a day or so."

Galen gave Gideon a knowing smile as he unfolded the paper and located the puzzle. "You do seem quite fond of the place."

"My relationship with Captain Lochley isn't a secret, besides we need some supplies." Gideon took another drink of coffee. "She told me that President Sheridan will be there and he wants a personal update on our progress."

"Or lack there of." The mage examined the puzzle and frowned. "You're running out of time, Matthew."

"I know." Technically, there were two years left, but because of the agreement he'd made with the leaders on Mars, there was only one remaining. If he hadn't found a cure for the Drak plague by end of the next year, he would have to spent the final fifth year in orbit shooting down any ship that tried to escape Earth.

"You should have never made that promise."

"We'll find a cure." He finished his coffee.

"You hope."

"I will." Matthew knew the promise he'd made was one he didn't want to have to keep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

President John Sheridan hated the formality of his official visits. He took a deep breath as he exited the docking bay area and entered the station. Beings from many planets lined his route, their adoring eyes watching his every move. Several rangers moved ahead of him, their dark cloaks billowing out behind them. He smiled and inclined his head in acknowledgment of his audience's presence.

"Welcome to Babylon Five, Mr. President," Captain Elizabeth Lochley greeted as she stepped out to intercept him partway across the lounge area.

"Thank you."

The two fell into step together as they proceeded across the area and down a side corridor toward the diplomatic section.

"You hate this don't you?" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Part of my role," he replied. He couldn't keep the regret out of his tone.

"I just received a message from Captain Gideon. The Excalibur will be here in a few hours."

"I just hope he has some good news."

"We all do." She pointed around a corner and he ducked that way. Immediately the Rangers cut off the crowd to keep anyone from following.

"Thanks."

"Figured you'd like an early escape." She stopped by the door to his quarters and the security guard there snapped to attention. "Zack worked with the Rangers to arrange your security."

"Glad there's someone here I still know. I'd like to see him later."

"There have been changes and I'll see what I can do." She gave him a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have a dozen things waiting." Lochley handed him his access card.

He smiled in return. "So I remember." Sheridan took the card and entered his quarters.

The door slid closed and he found his bags already sitting on the carpeted floor next to the couch.

"Wish you could have come with me, Delenn." His wife and Vice President had stayed on Minbar. There had been too many assassination attempts and they'd decided to no longer make joint appearances in public unless it was on her home world. In the event one of them was killed, the other could keep the stability of the Interstellar Alliance. So, for security reasons only one of them was off planet at a time.

Besides, it also worked out well for raising their son David.

John moved his bags into the bedroom. The room wasn't as large as his previous quarters on the station, but it was nice enough for a diplomatic visit. He went back into the living area and noted the bowl of oranges on the marble counter. Lochley must have done that. She knew he liked them.

The door buzzer sounded. Sheridan frowned wondering who that could be. There weren't any visits on his calendar for the rest of the day. "Come."

"You know, if you don't check, anybody who could walk in." Garibaldi's round smiling face greeted him and he stepped inside.

"Michael! What brings you here?"

"Long story. Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead." Sheridan sat down on the brown leather couch. Garibaldi sat in a chair. "How's Lise?"

"She's good. Told me to tell you hello and invite you to dinner at our place next time you're on Mars."

"I'll see if I can arrange it."

"Speaking of which, are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Yeah. I didn't have time to eat lunch before we landed. Want to dine in or out?"

"Better be in. Security would be a nightmare. Zack would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Sheridan laughed. "What do you feel like?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"No." John rose and activated the com unit. He ordered spaghetti for Garibaldi and some flarn for himself.

"Going native?" Michael asked.

"Acquired a taste for flarn. I blame that on Delenn."

"Hope she's well."

He nodded. "And David, too. The kid is growing up so fast."

"Tell me about it."

"So what brings you to Babylon Five, Michael?"

"The Drak plague. I'm hoping Excalilbur found something useful."

"Makes two of us." Sheridan's parents were still back on Earth along with a number of old friends. "You heard from Franklin?"

"Enough to know he's nervous. They're running out of time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just once," Max Eilerson complained to no one in particular during dinner, "I'd like to make the find of a life time."

"Like you haven't made several already," Doreena returned with a grin. She stabbed a piece of meat on her plate and ate it.

"Yes, but, other IPX teams have gotten to do all the field work and received all the glory and profit."

"You still got credit," Matthew observed.

"It's not the same." Max pushed his plate aside. "I missed the thrill of each new discovery."

"I'm not sure your team would agree," Galen said. "The ones still living that is."

"My line of work has its risks."

"Sorry, I'm late," Dr. Chambers apologized as she joined them. "Busy day." The pretty coffee colored woman took a sip of juice before cutting a piece of meat.

"Didn't miss much," Doreena informed her. "Just Max's usual lament."

"I'm so under appreciated," the xenoacheologist complained.

"If that were the case," Gideon interrupted before more of the familiar gripes began, "you wouldn't be on this expedition."

"Oh, yes, the grand privilege of saving Earth." Eilerson looked disgusted.

Gideon's head piece beeped in his ear. He'd taken to wearing one on the ship when his first officer, Lt. John Matheson complained about not always being able to reach him. "What is it?" he curtly asked.

"Uh, Captain, we're picking something up on our scanners."

"Probably just another ship."

"I don't think so. It's off the beacon and it's Big."

Matheson's last word caught his attention. "How big?"

Conversation had stopped at the table. His team were all looking at him.

"Big. We can't get a clear fix on it because we're in hyperspace, but it's larger than anything we've encountered before."

"Lost Shadow vessel?"

"I don't think so. We're getting faint life signs. Human."

"I'll be right there." Matthew got up and headed out of the dining area. He wasn't surprised when he got to the tube, to find Galen beside him.

"Just curious," the techno mage said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Minutes later the two of them entered the bridge. Lt. Matheson turned slightly to look at them.

"Let's see it," Gideon ordered.

His first officer nodded.

A hazy cloud descended from the ceiling. Shimmering dots of red and black filled it with what looked like an irregular dot in the distance.

"That it?" Matthew stepped closer wishing he could clearly see what they'd found.

"As clear as we can make it out. We can't get a closer look because we'd get off the beacon."

The dangers of getting lost in hyperspace he knew well. Still, the chance to find something unknown was too good of a chance to pass up.

"Not a problem for my ship," Galen said.

"You volunteering?" He'd never gotten a good look inside the mage's ship and he really wanted to an opportunity to snoop around.

"Well, we are here."

"You realize we'll have to take Eilerson and Doreena."

Galen sighed dramatically. "I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

Always Comes Back to Haunt Us

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

Of course, Galen secured his passengers in an area where they weren't free to look around. Matthew fumed because he really had wanted to get a good look around the techno mage's ship. He glanced up as Eilerson paced back and forth, muttering under his breath.

"You might as well sit down and relax," Doreena told the linguist. "Galen knows what he's doing."

"I wanted to watch as we approached," Max fumed. "First observations alone are invaluable."

"I did say I'd be recording," the mage's voice broke in.

"It's not the same!"

"Sorry. Best I can do."

Gideon spoke up. "Maybe you work too hard to keep your secrets."

"And maybe you're not ready." Galen's tone changed to puzzled. "Now what is this?"

"You know maybe," Eilerson said, "if I could take a look, I might be able to tell you."

Suddenly the small area they were in was filled with a three dimensional picture. Red and black hazed around the irregular object. Matthew leaned forward. Somewhere in the back of his mind it seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he'd seen it before.

Doreena frowned. "It looks like a city."

"A city can't travel in space." Max peered at the image.

"That you know of," Galen's disembodied voice corrected.

"Look at those towers."

Matthew saw something else, a slight haze around those gleaming spires. "Galen, are you getting any kind of power reading?"

"If you're asking is there a shield around the city, there is. I'm also picking up faint life readings in the lower levels."

"It's inhabited?" The Xenoarcheologist looked disappointed.

"I said faint life readings. Could be just rats or some other type of rodent."

"Pleasant thought."

"We're going in."

There wasn't really any sense of movement. The techno mage didn't bother to turn off the projected image, so the trio watched as the bottom jagged end passed by. There was an open door and the ship slipped in, landing silently on the gleaming white floor.

"And us without suits," Gideon mumbled.

"Not to worry." Galen suddenly joined them. "The door closed behind us and I'm sure in a few moments the area will be filled with breathable air. Of course, whether or not it will be friendly to us," he grinned, "is yet to be seen."

"Great," Eilerson complained. "Make the find of a lifetime and suffocate because the natives preferred CO2."

"Let's find out, shall we?" The mage raised a clear glass ball. "It's safe. They breathed oxygen." He waved his hand and the three D image vanished. "Shall we go be greeted by the rats?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr. President," Captain Lochley's voice came over the Babcom.

"Why is there always an interruption during dinner," Sheridan complained. He pushed back his chair and got up from the table. Garibaldi did the same. "Yes?" Lochley's face filled the screen.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I have a message from the Excalibur. They found something in hyperspace and stopped to investigate. They're arrival will be delayed by a few hours."

"Any idea what they found?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you, Captain." The screen went blank. "Well, shall we finish dinner?"

"Abso fragging lutely." Garibaldi grinned as he sat down. He went to pick up his fork then snapped his fingers. "Almost forgot to tell you. Lise and I are having a baby."

"Michael, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Never thought of myself as a father, but I couldn't be happier."

"I remember how I felt when I found out Deleen was pregnant."

"Yeah, I remember."

"You'll be good father, Michael."

"I sure hope so." He lifted his water glass. "A toast to fatherhood."

John lifted his glass as well. "Here, here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoever the people were, they had a sense of beauty." Doreena looked around at the stain glass windows, her eyes noting the high ceilings and marbled floors.

"The city looks like it's in pristine shape." Eilerson was thrilled as well.

"Not completely," Galen interjected. "I could see some damage as we came in. A couple of the towers looked like they'd taken hits."

"Weapons fire or meteors?" Gideon asked.

"Could have been either."

"Do you think the people here just walked away?" Doreena looked at the three men.

"Seems like it doesn't it," Galen responded. "You know, there's something very familiar about this place."

"That was my thought," Matthew agreed. "Like I'd seen it before."

"Don't be ridiculous," Max mocked.

Doreena suddenly pivoted her dagger in hand.

"What is it?" Automatically, Gideon's hand fell to the pistol he was wearing.

"Thought I heard something."

"Probably just a scurrying rat." Amusement tickled the mage's voice.

"We're not alone here."

Max scratched his jaw. "Think it was a ghost?"

"I wouldn't laugh and we've seen stranger things."

"Oh, yes, like the organ gathering robot ships," Galen reminded them all, "or mystical beings in enclosed bubbles."

"Don't remind me," Max groused.

"How about we go this way," Gideon suggested. He pointed up a flight of stairs.

Single file they climbed the stairs. At the top was a landing and they paused at a large window to gaze out over the city. Sleek, graceful and almost artistic towers rose all around. Some were draped in shadows. Overhead a hazy cloud seemed to enshrine the monument.

"Now what is that?" Max had turned the other direction before the rest of the group.

"What's what?" Gideon looked in the same direction. "What the hell?"

"Oh, dear." Galen gazed out over the room.

Before them was a large room with several flights of stairs leading downward. Control panels were covered in plastic. Yet, it was the round object at the far end that drew their attention.

"A ring of the gods," Doreena whispered in total awe.

"A what?" Eilerson turned to face her. "What did you call it?"

"It's a ring of the gods," she repeated. "The legends of my people say that the ancient gods used it to travel to our world. Then one day, they stopped coming."

"What happened to the ring?"

"It's assumed the ring was put in the temple and left for the priests to attend." She shrugged. "I don't know because I never there."

"Now where have I seen this before," Matthew said to himself.

"If you've seen this before," Galen replied, an uneasy look on his round face, "then you are fortunate man."

"You know what this is?"

"Part of a fairy tale told to children."

"So share."

"I think not."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me, senator," a door opened to an office on the upper level of Earthdome.

"Yes?" The dark browned haired man looked up from the paperwork he'd been reading. "What is it?"

"Sir," the aid swallowed, entered the carpeted room and shut the door. "I've been instructed to inform you that we're getting a signal from, well, "

"Yes?"

Lowering his voice the aid continued, "The matter President Clark tried to hide." Nervously he licked his lips. "It's been found."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: My apologies for taking so long to get back to this. In March I was laid off from my job. Then there was a health scare and problems with my unemployment. After that, a number of doors opened for my pro writing and I've been busy trying to get a number of stories done by deadline while still trying to revise two novel length manuscripts. One of which I have two publishing houses interested. Plus, the editor of the zine I write for regularly unexpectedly decided to do another issue, so I'm trying to get those stories done as well. Ahhh! Anyway, I'm going to try to update my ongoing FF serials over the next couple of weeks. My thanks for your patience.

Always Comes Back to Haunt Us

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

As Galen gazed upon the ring, the bottom part of which was buried in the marble floor, he couldn't bring himself to believe they'd actually found one. The symbols all around the edges were both familiar and not to him. He remembered the many conversations that he and Isabelle had had concerning the odds such a device actually existed.

"She would have loved this," he whispered.

"Who would have?" Doreena's face held a curious expression.

The mage straightened. "No one." He tried to push the thoughts of the one woman he'd ever loved out of his mind. They'd been through much together, like the discovery of Morden's activities inside the ranks of the techno-mages or the discovery of a Drak working on Razeel's, she'd been Isabelle's teacher, world. He yanked his mind back to the present. He didn't want to remember how it had all ended.*

"You know this don't you?" Doreena made it a half question, half statement.

"Only stories which I have no wish to share."

Matthew spoke up. "I consider that withholding information."

"The device isn't dangerous. It just shouldn't exist."

Eilerson glanced from it back to mage. "Why?"

"Because in the stories Elric used to tell me," he stopped. Other than Alwyn, he'd never spoken of the man who both raised and apprenticed him. He took a deep breath. "He told me the Ancients constructed these," he motioned to the ring, "I'm not even sure what to call them."

Gideon snapped his fingers. "Stargate."

The archeologist looked puzzled. "A what?"

"I read about it in one of my military history classes. It was one of those courses you didn't take unless you had to."

Doreena shook her head. An amused smile touched her lips. "Then why take it?"

"Because you never know when some odd unknown fact could come in handy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dark haired senator stood on the balcony, the wind tugging at his black suit. He had a stunning view of the Alps, their high, jagged peaks still covered with snow. His oval shaped face held a frown. Concern showed in his golden brown eyes and he sipped the sharp tasting wine in the glass he held.

He'd known about what Clark had done. In fact, he'd had a hand in it, but only to spare lives of those they'd found. The now dead president would have had the group executed.

"And that just wouldn't do." He spoke out loud even though there was no one there to hear him. He'd dismissed his man servant for a few hours for he needed the time to think.

Was it wise to have the city discovered now? And what would Matthew Gideon do once the maverick discovered the truth?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eilerson wanted his team brought over or better yet, he wanted the Excalibur to take the city in tow.

"How heavy can it possibly be for the most sophisticated ship in existence?" He stood there waiting for Gideon to answer. His face spoke volumes. He expected compliance.

Matthew chose to ignore the question. He glanced around again, putting his hands on the rail and leaning forward. There'd been something in his class about this place. He was sure of it. He just couldn't pull the details from his memory.

"Haunting isn't it?" Galen's tone was half mocking, half awed.

"Beautiful." Doreena casually leaned her hip against the rail. "The people who lived here had a sense of both beauty and practicality."

"All of which I'd like to study," Eilerson reminded everyone.

"We need to make a search first. Make sure the place is uninhabited."

"By anything but rats." Doreena smiled. "Easy enough to check out."

Gideon shot her a look. "Be careful. I seem to recall some almost mishaps when you didn't."

"I'll be careful." She walked along the railway and further into the room with the covered fixtures.

"I wonder how that," the archeologist frowned, "Stargate works."

"I don't really want to find out." He turned to the techno-mage. "Galen, do you think we can tow this city at least far enough to get on a beacon."

"We'd run the risk of someone else finding it, Matthew."

"Not if I leave a team on it," Max said.

"That is of course providing the shield doesn't fail." Galen cast a wicked grin at Eilerson.

"I think it's worth the risk."

"That is yet to be determined." Gideon jumped into the middle of it. "I don't like the idea of leaving anyone behind."

"You never do," the mage said only loud enough for him to hear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Delenn wasn't sure what woke her. She hugged John's pillow tightly before she got up to put on her robe. Quietly she walked past the Rangers who stood guard in their home and opened the door to her son's bedroom. Through the dim light she could see he slept soundly, his blankets half pushed off.

Briefly she was tempted to pull them back up before dismissing the idea. He'd be warm enough. The night didn't have a chill in it like during the cold months. She eased the door closed and padded out to the balcony.

Her city glittered in the faint light. Many of the repairs had been completed since their civil war many years ago. It was almost back to how she remembered it as a child. There were scars and perhaps that was best. It would remind them the penalty for pride, the thirst for power, and not holding onto the unity Valen had brought them.

Remembering the man who became their great leader brought a smile to her lips. Very few knew that Valen had once been Jeffrey Sinclair, the first commander of Babylon Five. She kept the secret as did many of her clan. Delenn held his legacy in her genetic code.

Her gaze drifted upward to study the sparkling stars. She knew their names, what races walked upon those worlds, and marveled she'd managed to organize the Interstellar Alliance. Granted, G'Kar and Lando had helped, as had her husband, John. It had been a challenging battle, but one well worth winning.

"Come home soon, John, I miss you." She closed her eyes and listened with her heart and her mind. Almost she could hear him answer and she was content.

With another smile she returned to her bed chamber and cuddled with his pillow. It wasn't the same as having him there, but it helped. Within a few minutes, she fell back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doreena found a staircase going down. It shook slightly under her weight and she peered over the side trying to figure out how far the drop might be if it gave way. She shrugged and kept going. Her training had many advantages and one of them was how to fall without breaking every bone in her body.

It got darker the farther she went. That didn't bother her. Her eyes had some unique properties, including allowing her to see better in less light. It was extremely useful to her as a thief, allowing her access to places that otherwise she would have had to carry some sort of lighting.

She halted at the bottom and listened. There seemed to be a type of buzzing noise coming from one of the open doors. Slowly she approached just in case the city was not as unoccupied as Galen kept saying it was. She trusted the Mage, but she also had a wealth of experience contradicting his assurances.

When she was close enough to look inside she gasped. Lifting her communicator on her wrist so Doreena could speak into it, she called the others, "Captain Gideon, I think you'd better come down here."

"What did you find?"

"You aren't going to believe it."

*Information about Galen and Isabelle taken from "The Passing of the Techno Mages, Book 1: Casting Shadows" by Jeanne Cavelos from an original outline by J. Michael Straczynski.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: A correction for the previous chapter, Burrell was Isabelle's teacher not Razeel. To see when this story will next be updated, please check my profile. Also, I'm running a poll to get an idea on the ages of my readers. It is open until the end of December. Please, drop by and participate.

Always Comes Back to Haunt Us

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

"Why are great discoveries," Eilerson griped, "always in some dark abandoned place." He gazed uneasily down the wobbly staircase.

"You tell me," Gideon good naturedly returned. "You're the one who likes to poke around in old ruins."

"With bad consequences as some of past experiences proved."

Galen glanced back at the two other men. He was leading. "You're the one who ignored my warning."

"I really hate it when he's right." The IPX explorer glowered at the Techno-mage.

"I saw that."

Matthew smothered a smile. He spoke into his com device. "Still with us, Doreena?"

"I'm fine."

"At least we know the rats haven't eaten her," Galen joked.

"Now that," Captain Gideon returned, "sounds more like some of our missions."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draal liked to walk the caverns of the Great Machine. Granted, he was only doing it as a hologram, still it gave him great pleasure to 'stretch' his legs. It gave him even greater pleasure to drop in on one of his old friends.

"Hello, President Sheridan," he boomed as his image materialized in the guest quarters.

The two men sitting down suddenly sprang to their feet. Draal recognized the other man as Michael Garibaldi, who had once ran security on Babylon Five.

"We haven't heard from you in quite some time," Sheridan said. "Your visit is a surprise."

"I apologize for my silence." A smile spread across his round face. "But you found the allies you needed to defeat the Shadows."

"In a manner of speaking." Sheridan sat back down, motioning for Garibaldi to do the same. The 'alliance' hadn't exactly worked out the way he'd hoped. Instead, the First One, Lorien, had taken all the older races 'beyond the Rim', leaving only the younger ones in the galaxy.

"Yes, I know the outcome." Draal glanced around the quarters. A part of him missed the pleasures of a physical form. Another enjoyed the freedom he had as part of the great machine. "I understand one of your ships has found something."

Sheridan and Garibaldi exchanged a look. Draal knew he was right.

"We don't know what yet." John looked up at him.

"All I will tell you is that you found something that has been deliberately lost."

"How do you know?" Garibaldi demanded.

"There isn't much I don't know. The Great Machine allows me to see many things."

"And what are we about to find?" He sensed Sheridan curiosity.

"A part of your past."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"In here!" Doreena beckoned from an open doorway.

Gideon took the lead and walked into the room. He stopped in amazement and slowly turned his head to take in the sight.

"I'm going to be rich." Eilerson stalked past the other three. "Do you have any idea what this," he pointed, "is worth?"

"Don't you think they have the right to decide for themselves?" Galen came back in his normal mocking tone.

"You can't possibly think they're still alive?" Max examined one of the chambers along the wall. A dark haired man stood there in a green uniform. His eyes were closed.

Gideon glanced at the techno-mage before he spoke. "How do you know they aren't?"

"Because," the linguist turned to face them. "There is no way anyone in cyro stasis could still be alive after several centuries and that is obviously how long they've been here."

"I don't know." Matthew approached the chamber Max was looking at. "That uniform looks maybe late twentieth century."

"Now how could someone from that long ago end up here?" Max shook his head. "I'd say it's a coincidence."

"Kidnapped by aliens perhaps?" Galen suggested as he joined the two men.

Doreena put her hands on her hips. "So what are we going to do? Leave them here or take them with us?"

"We aren't leaving them here," the captain decided. "We're going to take this city in tow."

"And then what, Matthew?"

"We let Dr. Chambers take a look and figure it out from there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The senator again looked through the transcripts he was supposed to have destroyed. He hadn't, of course, done as President Clark directed. One never knew when black mail material might be needed to push through a certain key piece of legislation. He'd learned that much through the years as a politician.

He hit the play button on his computer and sat back in his desk chair to watch. The report regarding the initial discovery had come through his office and he'd been forced to tell Clark because the president had been present when he'd received it.

"_Where was it found?" Clark's voice echoed in his office. _

"_In a cove off the Eastern seaboard of the United States," he'd answe_red.

"And I'd been furious to have it found," the senator added to his own past reply. "I would rather you had never known."

"_It's dangerous. Particularly now," Clark continued. "I want the bodies dumped in the ocean and the city destroyed."_

"_Don't you think there would a lot of questions if bodies started washing up on the shore? Not to mention the objections over an unauthorized explosion?"_

"_Damn you!" Clark's hands smacked against the desk top. _

"_I don't apologize for pointing out what you should have thought of first."_

"_If I had my way," Clark began. What he had been about to say, the senator wasn't certain, but he knew it wasn't good. The President's later actions proved his gut instinct had been correct._

"_I'm sure there is some other way to dispose of it without questions being asked." He'd had to think quick to save both the city and lives it protected._

"_Can it fly? I seem to recall from the old reports I saw, that it could."_

_He hadn't counted on Clark knowing that. "I believe it can, yes."_

"_Then," Clark had leaned his pudgy body over the oak desk. He knew the man had been trying to be menacing. "Do it. And then destroy the recordings I know you're making. I'll check back to see if you've complied." The president stalked to the door. "I mean it. I'm tired of you not following my directivies. And," he'd faced the senator again, "make sure it stays lost. I don't this coming back to haunt us."_

He hit the stop button. What danger Clark thought the Ancient city was to him, the senator had no idea. He just regretted having to partially comply with the President's edicts. It was by his hand it had been programmed to lose itself in hyperspace.

He just hoped, if the people were ever awoken, they'd forgive him for his actions and understand he'd been trying to save their lives.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They're definitely alive," Dr. Chambers reported to Captain Gideon. They were having a meeting in Matthew's quarters. Eilerson stood against the wall, while Doreena sat on the floor and Galen stood behind her.

"They're what?" Eilerson didn't sound like he believed her.

"I said they're alive."

"After such a long time?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." She checked her notes again. "Babylon Five found a ship with two sleepers in stasis a few years back. The woman survived."

Gideon knew about the incident. Some sort of alien had killed the husband and gotten lose on the station. "What do you recommend?"

"I suggest we take them to the nearest colony with the best med labs. They'll need more help than I can give them here."

Gideon nodded. "I understand."

Doreena looked at him with disbelief. "You're just going to leave them in stasis?"

"It's the safest thing for them," Dr. Chambers assured them.

The captain nodded in agreement. "The doctor is correct, Doreena. They'll need help adjusting. Not something we can aid them with."

"This is insane," Eilerson interjected. "We make the find of a lifetime and you want to throw it away? For what? A group of people who might not survive being revived anyway?"

"I think that's rather cold hearted, Max," Sara snapped. "They have every chance of surviving. Better I think than if they were in the stasis chambers we use."

An eyebrow shot up on Matthew's face. "That much more advanced?"

She nodded.

"I think we're asking the wrong question here." Galen gripped his staff tighter. "I don't think it's a question of whether or not we should revive them and if they'll survive. Rather it's more of a question of how humans from the past managed to get aboard such an advanced city."

Gideon sat back in his chair. "You know what that what city is, don't you?"

"I know the stories."

"How about sharing."

"Well, if you insist."

"Galen," Doreena had a long suffering tone in her voice.

"Very well. If the city is what I think it is, than we have made the discovery of a lifetime."

Eilerson opened his hands. "So share,"

The Techno-mage sighed. "Congratulations. You've found the ancient city of Atlantis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning to readers and writers: **There are an increasing number of flamers on FFN. If you receive a flame review and they threaten, cuss, or call you names, **DO NOT** respond to them. (Advice I need to follow myself.) Block their name or number and immediately report them to abuseatfanfictiondotnet. Do not allow them to drive you or anyone off this site. Most of us read/write fanfiction for fun or practice. It does not matter whether what we write meets their approval or not. If you want a list of flamers I advise blocking, please contact me privately. I leave it up to you to decide whether or not you want to do the same.

*Due to professional deadlines, I am changing my story update schedule from once a week to every two weeks. Please, see the new dates on my profile.

Minor spelling correction. I have been spelling Doreena incorrectly. It should be Dureena. My apologies.

Always Comes Back to Haunt Us

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5

Eilerson's face held a look of disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"I never kid." Galen gazed at the archeologist, his no nonsense expression finally registering.

"I knew it seemed familiar," Gideon mumbled under his breath. His comment caused everyone's attention to rest on him.

"Do enlighten us." The techno-mage sounded faintly amused.

"I took a class at the academy called 'Unclassified Military Secrets of the Past'."

"Sounds dull." Dureena sat on the floor with her dagger tip resting on the deck.

"Dull, sometimes. But the information I got I filed away for when I might need it."

A slight smile touched Galen's lips. "And now you need it."

"I do," the captain agreed. He sat behind his desk and accessed a file. It flashed up on his computer screen. "Atlantis was originally discovered by the research done by Dr. Daniel Jackson, who was part of SG1 one of the many teams out of Stargate Command." His eyes scanned through material he didn't consider relevant. "Eventually a team was assembled lead by Dr. Elizabeth Weir and they went to Atlantis. Later mission reports indicated they had discovered deadly beings called Wraith." He discarded other data he didn't need. "In the end a Wraith ship found Earth because of some alternate reality error."

Max snorted. "Pure Science Fiction."

Gideon shrugged. "That's what is says." He went back to information. "The city was flown to Earth where it destroyed the Wraith ship. Eventually Atlantis was hidden in a bay off the coast of Maine." He gaze drifted to his team. "Nothing further was ever said about the city."

Dr. Chambers shook her head. "Doesn't explain what it was doing out here in hyperspace."

"No," Matthew agreed," it doesn't."

"Then we have ourselves a lovely little mystery." Galen sounded like he was enjoying himself.

Gideon suddenly found himself wondering if they really wanted to know the answer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cold registered first in his mind. Then the prickly sensations in his fingers and toes, moving up his arms and legs, finally coming to rest in his torso. His chest slowly moved as his lungs filled with air and he became aware of his heart slowly increasing its beat.

Eventually, his eyes opened. He could see the room beyond filled with the familiar equipment he'd seen for years, even if understanding how it worked belonged to the scientists in the group.

The clear door surface before him cleared and he stepped out. He sensed the room was slightly warmer, but rubbed his arms anyway, hoping it helped the circulation. His eyes wandered to the hidden storage locker and he hoped they didn't need to use the contents.

"Why are we awake?"

He turned in the direction of the voice. Another man stood there and it took him a moment to recognize who it was. "Hello, Rodney."

"John," the other returned.

"Everyone okay?" A woman joined them and Sheppard knew it was Dr. Jennifer Keller. "I should take us all to medical and check us out. Make sure there was no damage."

"Brains just a bit fuzzy," John replied. "Took me a few minutes to remember."

McKay frowned. "Wasn't someone else supposed to wake up as well?"

They looked around for their missing companion only to find Ronan grinning at them. "Morning," he greeted.

John shook his head and headed across the room. He checked the corridor. It was empty. He scratched the back of his head wondering why the city had awakened them. His hand came away slightly greasy. "Don't know about anyone else, but I need a shower."

Rodney rolled his eyes but smiled at his friends comment. "I'm sure whatever dire danger awaits us can wait. I'm starving."

The others laughed as they left the room. John made sure to seal the room so the others would be safe. While they headed for the medical, Sheppard kept wondering what the strange light sparkling through the stain glass windows. It seemed to be red and black.

"Not seen that before," Rodney said, stopping to look through one window. He frowned. "Are we in space?"

"No idea," John answered.

Finally, they reached medical. Dr. Keller got each of them under the scanner.

"Well," she concluded, "we all seem to be fine."

"At least the city isn't crawling with Wraith or other horrible monsters." Rodney munched on a granola bar Jennifer had given him.

"That we've seen." Ronan gave the scientist a serious look.

"There's nothing here." John couldn't understand why they were awake. "Let's head for the control room. Maybe there's something there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draal hadn't stayed around very long. After he left, Garibaldi and Sheridan just looked at each other.

"Part of our past?" Michael questioned.

John sat back on the chair, his back relaxing into the cushions. "It's not common knowledge," he began, "but IPX has been finding a number of ruins with human remains."

"That's not possible. We haven't been out here that long."

"That's what we initially thought." John steepled his fingers and rested his chin on his forefingers. "But I've been informed there's evidence to the contrary."

"Oh, come on Mr. President, we all know the history. First we sent probes, had a crude space program, settled Mars, sent people out in stasis explorer ships, then met the Centauri."

"I don't know all the details and I suspect neither do the instructors of this particular course." John moved now resting one hand on leg and the other on the chair arm. "But there was something called the Stargate program during late twentieth and early twenty first century."

"Never heard of it."

"Most haven't."

"What do you know?" Michael sat slightly forward, like he expected to have to spring to action.

"That the Stargate was some kind of transportation device that allowed travelers to go to other planets and that the program was shut down around 2030."

"Why?"

"No idea."

"You know, that's the one thing I hate about history. All those inconsiderate left out details."

Sheridan laughed. "I know what you mean, Michael."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Garibaldi sat back. "The Minbari still don't know what happened to Valen."

"What do you think happened?" John hadn't forgotten Valen had actually been Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, the first man to command Babylon Five.

"I suspect the Vorlons, but I'd never be able to prove it."

"And we have no way to go to their home world."

"Not for a long time, at least that's according to Lyta."

"Yeah." Lyta Alexander had caused a lot of problems. John still didn't know why G'Kar had chosen her for his traveling companion. He just hoped the young woman learned from the very wise Narn.

"How long before you head back to Minbar?" Michael asked.

"A few days." He missed Delenn and their son. "How fast can Edgar Industries act if Excalibur finds a cure?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lockley enjoyed being in CNC. The crew around her worked in silence and efficiency. Outside, ships from all over the galaxy waited their turn for the docking bays. Straight ahead were the struts for the jumpgate and no new traffic was expected today. Below the planet sat surrounded by the blackness of space and accompanying stars.

"Message from Captain Gideon," the com officer reported.

"I'll take," she responded in her slightly raspy voice. She activated her com and her heart sped up. Elizabeth liked Matthew and looked forward to seeing him again. "Captain Gideon, how can I help you?"

"We're coming your way with a package in tow."

"Anything I need to be concerned about?"

"No. We will need the aid of Med Lab. We have a number of people in stasis."

She worried maybe they'd had a major battle with the Drak. "Battle injuries?"

"Negative." There was a brief silence. "Part of the find we made."

That concerned her. There were a couple of IPX ships waiting to dock. The corporate ships tended to be a problem at times. "Anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of, unless Eilerson notified someone."

She'd met the archeologist briefly. It sounded like something he might do. "Understood. What's your ETA?"

"A couple of hours. And I suggest you spread the jump struts. What we're bringing through is big."

"How big?"

"Bigger than Babylon Five."

"What did you find?" She couldn't help herself.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"You alone?"

His question told her it was so important Gideon couldn't risk being overhead. "No."

"Then you'll see when we arrive. How about dinner?"

Matthew's change of subject took her off guard. "Sounds good."

"See you soon." He cut the communication.

"Spread the jump struts," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lochley took one last look outside at her nicely ordered universe. Why did she have the feeling Gideon was bringing her something that would stir up galaxy sized trouble?


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: **Due to the holidays and because I've gone back to work part-time, the current update schedule will not be regular. I'm hoping that will change after the beginning of the year.

Also, with Christian Gate Fan's permission, I will taking over and completing 'Left Behind SG1'. CGF will be reading the new chapters and then posting them, so we don't lose anyone on the alert list.

Through the end of the year, Marcher Lord Press, a Christian Speculative fiction publisher is running a contest. Please, see my Profile page for details.

**Beware **there are a number of flamer reviewers stalking this site. If you are a writer and want a list of numbers to pre-block them, please contact me privately.

**Flame reviewers:** for some reason, this story seems to be a target. I've heard some of the most ridiculous speculations from all of you about where you think this story is going. From now on, don't bother to post. You're all nothing but bullies and I'm not afraid of you. In fact, you get reported for violation of TOS and I block you. Give it up. You have **NO** influence on what I write.

Always Comes Back to Haunt Us

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 6

Dawn bathed Geneva in an orange pink glow. The senator turned away from the window and again reviewed the report he'd intercepted from the Excalibur. They'd found Atlantis and they'd found the sleeper chambers.

His hand trembled slightly as he held the hardcopy in his hand. His secret, along with several others, was in danger of being exposed. A part of him wished he could keep this to himself, but he knew for all their sakes, he had to share what had been found.

He slipped the document into an official pouch and tucked it under his arm. Leaving his office, he only stopped briefly to tell his assistant he'd be gone all morning and to cancel all his appointments.

Outside he walked in the building's shadow until he reached the tube that would carry him deep into the heart of the city. He knew they'd all be waiting for him in the pre agreed place.

He just hoped a kill order wasn't given.

* * *

All the equipment in the control room had been recovered with plastic John noted, even though he vaguely remembered McKay mentioned that had been done. But it wasn't the still preserved ancient technology that drew his eyes. It was the wild black and red shimmering at them through the balcony windows.

"McKay?" John asked.

"If we're in space, it isn't anything we're familiar with." The scientist pulled off one cover and got out his laptop. Rodney had gotten it from a storage container in the medical area. The faint screen light lit up McKay's round face.

Dr. Keller wandered to the windows. Lightly her hand rested on the glass and John hoped it wouldn't break.

"Think I'll check around for any intruders," Ronon said.

"I'll go with you." Sheppard needed to DO something. Standing around waiting for McKay to find the needed data might take awhile.

"You're just going to leave us here?" Rodney sounded concerned.

"You'll be fine. If some monster shows up," he grinned, "hide."

"Easy for you to say," the scientist grumbled.

Dr. Keller left her spot at the window and came to stand beside McKay. "I'll protect you."

He shot the doctor a smile.

John and Ronan left the pair and patrolled the nearby hallways. Ronan knelt down and pointed to faint footprints. "We've had company. Recently."

"Question is," he looked around, "are they still here?"

* * *

Delenn sat on the balcony bench and looked over her beautiful crystal city. Morning was her favorite time of day. The light touched the sky with pinks, purples and golds. The buildings briefly sparkled in rainbow color before returning to normal.

A ranger approached and waited to be recognized. Slowly she got to her feet, smoothing her blue skirt and cast on last longing look before settling into the routine of her day.

"Yes."

"Forgive the intrusion, but you have a call from Earth."

"Thank you." No doubt the Earth president had some sort of request for aid she would not be able to grant due to the quarantine. She'd heard many pleas from the planet in the past few days. The humans were becoming desperate and the plague kept killing as it tried to figure out what would work best.

In her sparse office, she sat at her stone desk and answered. "This is Delenn."

"Hello, Delenn."

She had expected it to be the president, so the voice and dark screen surprised her. Still, she knew which senator she was speaking with. "What do you want? I can not give your people transport off the planet."

"I'm not asking." An unspoken 'this time' hovered in the air. "A report has come to my attention. The crew of the Excalibur has found something Clark was trying to keep hidden."

It seemed they were always uncovering hidden agendas of the now dead Earth president. She doubted this one was of any consequence. "I have much to do today."

"I'm sure you do, but I have a question. What do you think will happen when it's discovered Clark tried to hide the city of Atlantis?"

Atlantis? She frowned. What little she knew it was about a sunken mythical city. "You can not be serious."

"I am." There was a brief pause. "I've just been authorized to tell you what I know."

* * *

The struts were finally at their maximum width. Lockley just hoped that whatever Gideon was bringing to Babylon Five would fit. Thinking of the handsome captain brought a smile to her lips.

She liked Matthew Gideon even if she thought they'd moved too fast. Still, he'd been willing to slow down and wait to see how things developed, or didn't, between them.

"Captain?" one of the techs addressed her.

"Yes?"

"We have a request from the IPX ship Asimov to come through the gate and dock for a few days."

"For what reason?" Her instincts screamed.

"They say R&R."

"Right." She didn't believe that for a moment. "Give them permission but I want the captain of that ship to meet with me within an hour after they dock."

"Yes, Captain."

Impatiently she tapped her foot. Whatever Gideon was bringing through had already attracted the interest of IPX and who knew how many alien governments. Lochley knew she could have a full scale political incident brewing.

It was time to talk to President Sheridan.

* * *

"I've got every lab and scientist ready to go, twenty four/seven once the Excalibur says they have something," Garibaldi answered Sheridan.

"Good. We might not get much warning and who knows if the Drak might attack trying to stop them."

"They have been too quiet." Michael got up and helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Have the Rangers heard anything from the Centauri?"

"No." John steepled his fingers and tapped them together a few times. "I hate that fact that one of our greatest allies is probably working for our enemies."

"I'd like to know why Lando did it." The executive sat back down. "It just doesn't seem in character."

Sheridan shook his head. "No idea, Micheal. I wish I knew as well."

* * *

Lyta opened her eyes and stared at the dark ceiling. She could hear G'Kar's steady breathing in the other compartment. Slowly she sat up vaguely aware of what had awakened her. It whispered at her and she knew someone had it that shouldn't.

It wasn't Vorlon technology. Rather, it had belonged to an older people, who had once seeded the galaxy. Yet, she'd been programmed to find it. And find it she would.

Because sometimes, it lied.


End file.
